vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Felix
Felix was a character who appeared in the first book in novel series. He was a human who was a secret vampire hunter and was trained by Mikael. He was later drained of blood by Rebekah when he tried to kill her. Throughout The Originals Novels Series In The Originals: The Rise, Felix had been the one to have escorted Rebekah back to his captain, who was planning on getting to him. When Rebekah is questioned for days about what happened with the cart attack, she is led with Eric to the jail cells and blames William Collado Sr. on the attack, as he was also one of the werewolves who attacked Elijah. When William moves to attack and his eyes turn yellow, Eric gestures for Felix to approach and tells him to bring William to his tent for questioning and execution. Felix salutes sharply and casts a lingering glance at Rebekah, to which made Rebekah wonder if he was jealous of the time time she spent with Eric or if he was worried if he might be replaced. The werewolves and Eric's men had went into battle as they had killed William the night before. Eric points Felix to Rebekah's tent and he gets four other men to form a ring around her tent. All the other men had left while Felix had stayed behind, which Rebekah restless as she wanted to explore the forbidden reaches of the camp. When Rebekah peered out of her tent, Felix was prowling the perimeter and spotted her immediately. She decides that since he was there she would use him and used compulsion on him. At first he didn't, to which made Rebekah think that her nerves and tried again, to which it succeeded. He led her to Eric's tent and when they stopped at the entrance, she tells him to stand guard and let no one enter until she had returned. When she goes through Eric's things, she realizes that he is a vampire hunter with the rest of his men and they had been trained by Mikael. When Rebekah comes out, she tells him when she gets into her tent, he will forget that they had ever left and had followed his captain's orders. Once the soldiers had recovered from the initial surprise of the battle, Felix is shown to have been called away as he had to command the men in the aftermath of the battle, and also to supervise the care of the wounded. Felix arrives in the the tent where Eric and Rebekah are talking, and apologizes since he didn't realize Rebekah was there for a moment. He tells him that Eric is needed at the communications post down by the river at once and Eric tells her he will be back. He tells Felix to stay and keep Rebekah company, and he says "Yes, sir", saluting. Felix is seen rummaging through Eric's things and he tells her he's looking for an item the captain might want on hand when he comes back. Felix asks her to come to him as he needs her hands and when she steps through the curtain, she catches Felix's wrist as he swung it toward her. She twisted hard and the wooden stake fell from his hand, and asked what he needed. He calls her a demon and when she tells him that he has the wrong girl, he hisses and lunges at her. She breaks his leg and he tells her he knows who she is with a gasp, which she gives him credit for not screaming. He throws an iron railway stake at her and she catches it, and whips it back into the foot of the leg she had already broken, which pins him to the ground. Felix tells her that he and the others had been trained by the greatest vampire hunter, to which she realizes it was Mikael he had been talking about. Rebekah gets a silver crucifix and Felix tells her that had sent messages about their feats and discoveries, to which Rebekah asks why. He tells her had followed her into the city and saw what she was. He tells her that her days are numbered and when she walks near him, she tells him that she's hungry and bares her fangs. He tried to fight her off, but it was hopeless as he died with a strangled cry and she drained him of blood. Personality Felix was very serious and seemed to care about others, as he tried to console Rebekah about her "husband". He was shown to be very devoted to his duties. He is also fearless as he attacked an Original and he could fool Rebekah into thinking he could be compelled. Physical Appearance Felix was described as reasonably attractive, with thick black stubble and a long, Gallic nose. He has brown eyes. Appearances *''The Originals: The Rise'' (Death) Name *'Felix' is a male given name and surname. It stems from the Latin felicis and means "lucky", "favored by luck" or "the lucky one". This is ironic as his fate was being drained of blood by Rebekah, to which he thought he would be able to kill her, but failed to. See also Category:Novel Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Deceased